warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Alarielle
}} Alarielle ''the Radiant'' is the current Everqueen of the High Elves and the eleventh to rule since the time of Phoenix King Aenarion many thousands of years ago. Alarielle, like previous Everqueens, represents the mortal embodiment of Isha, Mother-Goddess of the Elven race. She is the spiritual heart of all of Ulthuan, her glowing hair is like a golden cloud, and it is said that so great and timeless is her beauty that it can move even the immortal gods to tears. The Everqueen’s power is that of nature itself. Where Allarielle walks, the fields start to blossom and flowers spring forth from the ground. When she is joyful, the skies above become clear and the land for leagues around blooms with life and light. When she mourns, the skies weep with her, and when her eyes darken with rage, thunder roars across the hills. Since the Golden Age, the Everqueen has served as Isha’s chosen priestess in the mortal world. Whilst the tradition of the Phoenix King is relatively new — a mere six and a half thousand years in age — there has always been an Everqueen ruling the enchanted Isles of Ulthuan. History }} Alarielle was born as the child of the previous Everqueen and Phoenix King. As tradition dictated, she was separated from her mother from birth, and was swept into a far-off and hidden place from which she grew up in secrecy. When her mother died by poison from the assassin Urian Poisonblade, Alarielle eventually came out of hiding and was to be presented within Avelorn to be crowned the next Everqueen. Though still young in terms of Elven lifespan, Alarielle was destined to lead her people during an invasion the likes of which had never been seen since the great Sundering of ancient times. The Dark Elven Wars During the time of the Great War against Chaos, the crowning of Alarielle would mark the beginning of Malekith's invasion of Ulthuan. From the north, the Dark Elves swept through Ulthuan looting, burning and pillaging. Allied with the servants of the four powers of Chaos they seemed unstoppable; the gigantic Black Arks of Naggaroth vomiting forth a wave of corruption onto the shores of the Elf lands. Ships of rune-woven red iron brought frenzied Chaos Warriors to Ulthuan and the Witch King of Naggaroth once more set foot on the land from where he'd so long ago been driven. Everywhere the unprepared Elves suffered defeat after defeat at the hands of their Chaos worshipping kin. In the lands of Men things went no better. The shattered Empire, long a cauldron of factional strife, could not stand against the tide of Chaos. It was a time of blood and darkness; the world was ending in death and despair. Tyrion was in Avelorn at the court of Alarielle, the newly crowned Everqueen, when the Dark Elves came. The thunderous voices of their beasts filled the ancient woods. The shrill blast of their brazen trumpets echoed triumphantly through the heart of the land. Hurriedly, the Maiden Guard of the Queen moved to meet the threat to their lady. A hastily assembled force of warriors was thrown into battle but to no avail. The Dark Elves were too strong and it looked as if the Everqueen, the spiritual leader of Ulthuan, would fall into their clutches. In desperation, Tyrion pulled her from her silk pavilion and cut a bloody path clear of the massacre, slaying any Dark Elf that got in his way. As they fled, Tyrion was stabbed by the blade of a Witch Elf, but disregarded his wound, and the two escaped into the heart of the ancient forests and disappeared. Word of the Everqueen's loss spread throughout the kingdoms and the hearts of the Elves were filled with despair. When the news of his brother's disappearance reached the White Tower, Teclis refused to believe his brother was dead. From birth, he and Tyrion had shared a special link and he was convinced that if Tyrion were dead he would know. He decided to leave the tower and seek him out. Using all his cunning, he forged himself a blade and wove it round with deadly enchantments. Seeing that Teclis could not be dissuaded, the High Loremaster gifted him with the War Crown of Saphery and let him go. He sensed destiny in the youth and knew that the fate of the Elven kingdoms rested on his shoulders. Teclis was stronger now, the potions of the Loremasters had gone a long way towards giving him mortal strength. The High Loremaster hoped it would be enough. Tyrion and the Everqueen fled through a land laid waste by war. The old forests burned as the Dark Elves took vengeance for their long exile. An army of Ellyrian horsemen was destroyed in the field by the Witch King's sorcery. The Princes of Caledor strove unsuccessfully to wake the last dragons while the great navies of Lothern were driven from the seas by the Chaos fleets. A Dark Elven army re-took the Blighted Isle and the Altar of Khaine fell once more into their hands. Triumph followed triumph for the spawn of Naggaroth. Bitter defeat piled upon bitter defeat for the High Elves. The Dark Elves were filled with glee at the news of the loss of Alarielle, but the Witch King refused to believe the rumor of her death. He insisted that her body be found so he could display it crucified upon his standard. Four assassins stood before him and pledged to know no rest until they brought him her corpse. The Dark Elves sought the pair everywhere. Tyrion and the Everqueen often hid, blindly writhing through the loam to avoid the eyes of Dark Elf patrols. As the Witch Elf poison gripped him, Tyrion grew ever weaker and more feverish, but with her land disrupted the young Everqueen could not find the power to save him. The High Elves were reduced to fighting a guerrilla war in their own land while the servants of Darkness reigned everywhere. But now a new rumor filled all ears. A sorcerer was abroad and no one could stand against him. He was a pale youth who wore the War Crown of Saphery. Where he walked, the Dark Elves trembled, for he commanded the powers of magic as if born to them. His words summoned lightning and cast down monsters and destroyed Chaos warriors with a word. The Slaaneshi Champion Alberecht Numan challenged him to battle, but he and all his followers were in an instant reduced to dust. He intervened at the Battle of Hathar Ford and slew Ferik Kasterman's Coven of Ten — the most feared Tzeentchian sorcerers of the day. These were small victories, but in those days of darkness they gave the High Elves some hope. Hope was what the folk of Ulthuan's many kingdoms desperately needed. The claw of Chaos held the island-continent firmly in its grip. From Chrace in the north to Eatatine in the south, the Elf lands were overrun. Not even the waters of the Inner Sea were free of Dark Elven incursion. Ships were carved from the blighted forests with supernatural speed, and raiders moved as far as the Isle of the Dead before being turned back by the warding spells. Only in Saphery, around the White Tower, and by the walls of the mighty fortress city of Lothern were the Dark Elves halted, and even there things looked grim. Three Black Arks laid siege to the great lighthouse of Lothern, the Glittering Tower. By day and night spell blasts and siege engine shots battered the walls. The Phoenix King himself was trapped within the city, and it seemed only a matter of time before the entire land was devoured. With the Everqueen lost, the Elves had little heart to fight on. The Darkest Hour In the forests of Avelorn the hunt was closing in. The four assassins finally caught up with Tyrion and his charge, coming upon their camp by night. The wounded Elf Lord fought like a blood-mad wolf. Under the furious onslaught of his blade the Dark Elves died, but not before one unleashed a messenger familiar to carry word of their discovery to the Witch King. Howling with triumph the Lord of Naggaroth then sent forth his pride and joy, the Keeper of Secrets, N'Kari. With a roar, the Greater Daemon sped through the night to find its prey. The Daemon found Tyrion and the Everqueen in the dark hour before the dawn, descending upon them like a falling star from the firmament. Once, the Everqueen could easily have banished the Daemon, but her power was much reduced even as her land was ravaged. Tyrion reeled to his feet, determined to sell his life dearly. With a sweep of one mighty fist, the Daemon dashed the wounded warrior aside. Looming over the Everqueen it reached out to caress her cheek with its claw. Lightning suddenly split the night and the Daemon was knocked back. A frail-looking figure emerged from the forest. On his head was the horned-moon helm of Saphery, and he swiftly took up position between the queen and the Keeper of Secrets. With an angry bellow, the Daemon rose to confront him. Teclis spoke words of thunder and a sphere of coruscating energy leapt forth, its touch instantly casting the Daemon back into the Realm of Chaos. Swiftly, Teclis went to his brother's aid. Using all the healing lore he had learned in the White Tower he managed to summon Tyrion's spirit back from the brink of death's abyss. When the Daemon's defeat was revealed in his black orb of seeing, the Witch-King was enraged. He ordered one thousand enslaved Elf prisoners sacrificed to Slaanesh immediately. The war blazed on with renewed ferocity. Teclis guided the Everqueen and his twin to the shores of the Inner Sea. There they were picked up by a white ship crewed by the remnants of the Queen's Guard. This carried them to the Plain of Finuval where the shattered remnants of the Elf armies were assembling for a desperate last stand. Charioteers from Tiranoc raced into position between Silver Helm cavalry and spearmen from Cothique and Yvresse. Ellyrian cavalrymen mustered beside the elite White Lions of Chrace. Griffon-mounted Elf Lords soared over the army. Swordmasters of the White Tower formed up alongside the Everqueen's Maiden Guard. When word of the Everqueen's presence was known, a great cheer went up from the army, and all the warriors gained new heart. With the Everqueen's presence, the High Elves fought on harder then before, and with Tyrion leading them on the battlefield, the Witch King was banished from the mortal plane and Ulthuan was finally saved. Characteristics As a servant of light and nature, the Everqueen is opposed to corruption in all its forms. Thus does she remain above the petty intrigues of her own court — not even the most devious heart can conceal an untruth from her pure, unflinching gaze. More importantly, her presence is anathema to tainted creatures of all kinds. She can banish daemons with a single touch, and unravel the dark bindings of the undead with but a gesture. All the benevolent gifts of Isha are hers to wield; no wound is beyond her skill to mend, and there is no shadow upon the heart that she cannot banish. Alas, Alarielle’s powers recede as the dark tide of Chaos grows stronger and the mortal world cries out in torment. When the power of Chaos is at its peak, even her mortal form grows weak, the brilliant gold of her hair fading almost to pure white, her limbs growing enervated and brittle. At such times the Elven race stands upon the brink of extinction — should the Everqueen perish, her people would surely pass into darkness soon after. The Everqueen does not fight in a conventional manner, and eschews weapons of all kinds, but she is no less dangerous for it. Her touch, so soothing to the pure-hearted, is anathema to those with even a taint of corruption in their hearts. The victim might not feel anything at first, but as the magic of her touch travels through his body, it grows more powerful, feeding off every black desire and cruel purpose. Moments later, the foe is naught but a cleansed and withered corpse, his evil forever purged by Isha’s light. Moreover, Alarielle wields the Winds of life and light with all the skill of Saphery’s most learned high mages, and can call forth great storms of cleansing energy to sweep the agents of darkness from her hallowed presence. Whilst most of her predecessors deliberately stayed as distant from war as circumstances would allow, Alarielle has made a point of leading armies in Ulthuan’s defence. At the start of her reign, she had little choice, for Avelorn was overrun by Dark Elves and worshippers of Chaos. With her nation overwhelmed and the Phoenix King under siege in Lothern, it fell to Alarielle to rally the High Elves to Ulthuan’s defence upon the Finuval Plain. Since then, Alarielle has commanded many armies in the Phoenix King’s stead, whilst Finubar remains ensconced in the highest tower of Lothern, pursuing an agenda hidden from all but his closest allies. Not whilst she still draws breath will Alarielle allow Avelorn’s beauty to be despoiled by war — a determination that many beings of tainted heart have encountered to their ruin. So it is that a High Elf army might find glorious aid in its darkest hour. As dawn breaks, one of the Everqueen’s handmaidens sounds the Horn of Isha, so that the goddess might notice her high priestess upon the field of battle. Then the Banner of Avelorn is raised high, its living threads shimmering in the sunshine. As word spreads of Alarielle’s arrival, despair vanishes like shadows in daylight and a newfound resolve arises to take its place. Then the Horn of Isha sounds once more, spurring the assembled Elves onward into deeds of legend. Wargear * Shieldstone of Isha - The Shieldstone is as old as Ulthuan itself and pulses with inner energies. Only the Everqueen can release the power it contains to ward away harm from the pure-hearted, deflecting mortal blows and dashing arrows to the floor. * Star of Avelorn - About her noble brow the Everqueen wears a diadem of ithilmar in which is set a single radiant gem, given by Aenarion in trust to Astarielle. This is no ordinary gem, but is said to be a star taken from the heavens by Isha and bound within a magic crystal, and holds the power to heal mortal wounds. * Stave of Avelorn - The Stave of Avelorn is the symbol of Alarielle’s míe over the land of Avelorn. It is an ancient heirloom which is passed from one Everqueen to the next, as it has been since before the time of the Phoenix Kings, and enables Alarielle to gather the magic that flows through that land and direct it as she wishes. Gallery Total_War_Warhammer_Alarielle_Poster.png Total War Alarielle Poster 2.jpg Total War Warhammer Alarielle Render 1.jpg Total War Warhammer Alarielle Render 2.jpg Total War Warhammer Alarielle Render 3.jpg Total War Warhammer Alarielle Render 4.jpg Total War Warhammer Alarielle Render 5.jpg Total War Warhammer Alarielle Staff Render 1.jpg sandra-duchiewicz-hef-alarielle-everqueen.jpg Miniatures Alarielle_8th.jpg|8th Edition. Alarielle_6th.jpg|6th Edition. Sources * : Warhammer Armies: High Elves (8th Edition) ** : pg. 58 * : Warhammer Armies: High Elves (7th Edition) ** : pg. 64 * : Warhammer Armies: High Elves (6th Edition) ** : pg. 66 ** : pg. 67 ** : pg. 68 ** : pg. 69 ** : pg. 70 * : Sword of Caledor (Novel) by William King ** : Chapter: One * : Bane of Malekith (Novel) by William King ** : Chapter: Twenty-Five * : Warhammer Invasion Card ** : link: http://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/10/12/ff/1012fff881bbe29dd1d23a30a47cd351.jpg es:Alarielle Category:Everqueen Category:Line of Aenarion Category:Sorcerers Category:A